1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module with a structure for coupling a printed circuit board to a bottom chassis, as well as a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) displays images using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystals may display images. The LCD has a number of advantageous features including reduced thickness, light weight, good performance at a low voltage and low power consumption, etc., thus being widely used in various industrial applications.
A related art LCD device generally includes an LCD panel fabricated by charging liquid crystals between two transparent substrates and applying voltage thereto to change orientation of liquid crystal molecules and vary light transmission, thus optically displaying images. The related art LCD device further includes an LCD module to provide light to the LCD panel.
To produce a slim LCD device by decreasing a thickness thereof, an edge type LCD module having a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source may be used.
An edge type LCD module may have a printed circuit board (PCB) mounted on a lateral side of the module wherein a plurality of LEDs are mounted on the PCB. Light emitted from the LEDs passes through a light guide plate, is output from a front side of the LEDs, and enters the LCD panel.
The LCD device is fabricated by fixing the LCD module to a structure. For example, using a clamp screw, the PCB of the LCD module is assembled with a ‘’-shaped metal structure or another structure having a different morphology, and then, is fixed to a bottom chassis.